Tic-Tac-Toe
by SiX Shooter
Summary: Meryl stream of consciousness.


**Disclaimer: **Trigun and all of its characters belong to their respective creators. I am making on money off of this fanfic.

I never expected it. 

That's the only thing I can honestly say with my utmost conviction. This is very difficult for me, because I'm known for being so together all the time, after all. Where would I be without my uncanny knack for always being so sure of myself? Well... probably here. 

That guy. That... that... _**guy**_. I can't even say it! I don't know exactly **_who_** I was planning to meet when I accepted this job, but it certainly wasn't him. Not that my surprise was unwarranted, mind you. After two months of rumors of a ten foot tall demon with a mohawk who would kill you as much as look at you, a bit of a shock when the truth comes out can almost be excused, right? 

Right? 

Yes. I mean, come on! If you found yourself face to face with a tall, lean blonde with a warm smile and a love for doughnuts wold the first thing out of your mouth be, "Goodness! That must be the legendary outlaw, Vash the Stampede!" 

Of course not. 

I feel better now. Really, I do. Who would believe that dork was the man who single-handedly destroyed the city of July? No one. Well... Milly knew. But she didn't really _**know**_. She was just guessing. Yes, that's it.

He was blonde and he wore red. And he responded to Vash when she called out his name. Obviously, she's going to believe it was him.Generally being more thorough, I needed more facts. I admit that he _had_ miraculously saved both Milly and I, and a host of other people... but those were flukes! After all, who actually is stupid enough to stand up to a group of heavily armed bank robbers _with nothing but your finger_?! Certainly not the villainous genius, Vash the Stampede!

Alright, maybe he _**was**_ somehow able to dodge bullets. He could have been just really lucky, you know. It happens.

But then, sometimes when he smiles that soft way he sometimes does... you get the feeling that he hasn't eally been blessed with a lot of good luck. He still manages to put so much security in one little smile, though. He makes you feel like everything is going to be alright, no matter what kind of predicament you might find yourself in. He just makes you feel so safe...

Argh! What am I thinking? _**Safe**_?! That guy is a walking disaster! The world would be so much better off without Vash the Stampede wandering around, stirring up trouble. 

So much better.

Indeed.

...

Although... none of the trouble seems to ever be his fault. You can't blame him for the damage caused by people trampling after him trying to claim the $$60,000,000 reward on his head.

But still.

Why won't he ever defend himself? He's Vash the Stampede but he absolutely refuses to kill anyone. Even the people trying to kill him!

It just doesn't make any sense.

Why does he love everyone so much when they've made his life a living hell? How can he go on living that way?

...how can anyone have such a gentle heart?

I don't understand it at all. He's the most dangerous gunman on the planet, and yet...

And yet...

His eyes are captivating, I suppose. And he thinks that just because he's gorgeous, he can chase after anything in a skirt! Well, he can't!

Hmph.

Is he actually playing Tic-Tac-Toe with Milly in the sand? Ugh. He's so immature!

... what is that look on his face?

It's so... heartbreaking.

How can he smile at me when his eyes are so sad? Vash... you're hurting. I can see it. 

_**Me**_? Play Tic-Tac-Toe? Ha! That'll be the day.

Really now.

Stop smiling at me! I mean it!

*sigh*

Well... I guess one game couldn't hurt, right?

Of course not.

  
**-end-**

Author's Note: This takes place sometime in the first half of the series, although it doesn't really matter where. It's from Meryl's point of view (obviously). At first the idea of Vash X Meryl wasn't exactly thrilling to me, but I'm really starting to like it now. They have a very interesting dynamic.

Now I must continue my quest to promote Trigun fanfiction. There's so little, it's pathetic!


End file.
